What Is The World Coming Too?
by Ryku
Summary: Will Matt ever be able to tell Tai how he feels after Tai and his girlfriend have broken up? Taito Changed to M rating for slight language. Edited and changed some


I do not own Digimon. Please review and give me your honest opinion, but don't just say "omg this sucks!1!1!" Tell me why it isn't very good.

I have gone back over this story to edit it and I changed it a bit. I tried to keep it about the same, since if I changed it too much I might as well write a new story.

This will have Taito in it.

* * *

"Hey Matt, whatcha' doin'?" _That guy with the crazy chocolate hair that stands straight up all the time that shouldn't be possible? He's my best friend, Tai or Taichi...of course we used to try and kill each other so yeah, we've come a long way. _

"Just thinking about stuff."_ I'm smili__ng. I know he's going to ask me what I'm thinking about. I know Tai pretty well; I mean I have known the guy almost my whole life._

"Oh. Really?" _What he isn't going to- _"What are you thinking about?"_I can't help but snicker at this so now he's giving me this weird look . 'What?' _ "What?" _Just too predictable._

"Nothing, I just realized how predictable you are." _Cue the pout that I can't resist. _

"I am not!"_We both say at the same time, he pouts and I continue smirking. _"Well...ok...but is it a bad thing?" _He's looking at me with those big...beautiful...dark-brown pools that I can just get lost in...ahem, I mean he's looking at me with his normal looking brown eyes that are nothing special...at all..._

"No, I mean I've known you forever, so it's to be expected." _I'm sure you realize by now that I'm full of crap, I am hopelessly in love with that mess of a man. I have been for about 3 years now, and no, I don't want to tell him...ok I do want to tell him but come on. I'm a guy. He's a guy. He has a girlfriend. I don't. There is just too much at risk. Plus I have been looking for signs that he may lean that way or care about me in more than just a friend...there is nothing. He seems to be the straightest man on earth. He tells me all the time about his sexual escapades with his girlfriend..._

"_-you may not know, Yama." __What? Apparently he was speaking while I was stumbling through my pointless thoughts of him..._

"What did you say?" _He's rolling his eyes, but I know he'll repeat it after he picks at me a bit._

"Quit thinking about girls so much and you'll hear me; I said there are some things about me that you may not know, Yama." _My heart flutters a little when I hear him call me "Yama" he's never called me that before, but it's nice. I could get used to it really quick. He's also giving me 'the smile,' that's when he smiles at me with this knowing look. It's very, very sexy._

"We all have our secrets...and what's with calling me, Yama?"_ He's still giving me that smile. Gods...I would love to have my way with him just once. I used to say that I wanted to make love with him...but I gave up on that. I can't even get him to like me, aside from loving me. I honestly do plan on telling him one day, I mean I can't go on the rest of my life harboring this love for him. It'll drive me crazy if I don't figure out without a doubt how he feels. _

"Let's just say there's some things that you have no idea I can do."T_ai explained still not removing his sexy smile. Was he moving toward me…nah…just imagining it._"The nickname suits you, I think it's catchy too, Yama."

_Oh my god...he's speaking with such a sexy tone. I know I have to be imagining it. I've finally lost my mind and my raging hormones are finally get the best of me. I'm doomed. It's over; I'm going to end up in prison for the molestation of my best friend._

"A-are you getting to something Tai?"_So..sexy...oh my god he's too sexy. The urge to shove him against the lockers right now is becoming too much..._

"Don't I always have a point Yama?"_He finally removed that smile but now he was pouting. O-oh..is he coming closer to me...please don't, if he gets too close I don't know what I'll do. He smells so good...his skin looks so tempting. I want to touch him, anywhere...on the cheek...on the lips...oh those lips...I bet he tastes so...OH MY GOD STOP THINKING LIKE THAT._

"Uh…not really."_ Just stay calm and act normal. Take a deep breath and ignore the fact that he stuck his tongue out at you and now your mind is going toward what else that tongue could do. Ahem, weather. Nice weather, it's hot outside...yep.._

"Oh…well never mind then. Ready to go to your house to play video games?" _He sounds so sad...what did I do?_

"Sure, let's go." __

XxoxX XxoxX_  
__  
He hasn't said a single word to me since we left school...I hate this. I can't figure out what I did... _"Tai...did I do something wrong?"

"Sora and I broke up." _What...broke...up OH MY GOD! Calm..._

"When? Why? What happened? Are you okay?" Dammit_ I need to sound a little bit more upset by this...it's just so hard to seem sad when my heart is about to jump out of my chest._

"Last night... I had realized for a while that I didn't love her the way I was supposed to, but I was afraid of hurting her. Although I knew that I couldn't just keep leading her on so last night I explained it to her. I'm fine she was more upset than I was."_ He broke up with her because he didn't love her...that still doesn't mean anything. Yamato Ishida stop getting your hopes up!_

"How did she take it?"_ Not that I really care, Sora and I haven't really been that close in years. More my fault than hers but that's not the point right now. _

"She took it pretty well. I mean she cried of course, but she was very understanding. More understanding that I honestly thought..."_ He's giving me that smile again...what does he know that I don't..?_

"Well...that's good. I would hate for Sora to be too upset over this."_ Liar liar pants on fire..._

"Stop lying Matt." _Whoa..._ "I know you couldn't stand Sora and I being in a relationship."

"Sorry..." _for lying...not for anything else. _

"I have decided something though...when I figured out that I didn't love Sora I finally realized who I do love. Who I have loved for years..."_ Who he's loved for years...who...god this hurts. He's going to tell me who it is and my world is going to end. _

"Oh really? Who is it? Do I know her?" _That's it, just act normal. Act like the best guy friend and nothing more. Just normal curiosity._

"You know him pretty well." _I know him pret-him...did he say him...OH MY GOD HE SAID HIM. So he's gay...he loves a guy. Wait...what if he loves a guy but it isn't me..that would be worse than if it was a girl...please please please..._

"_He, eh? Hmmmm.." That's it. Normal. Pretend to think normally._

"Yama...I love..." _That smile...those eyes..._

"You love...?" _My heart is going to come through my chest, just tell me! Please..._

"Koushiro..." _I can't look at him...not yet. If I do he'll see the tears, I need to at least pretend to be happy for him. I just can't be happy yet, not when it hurts this bad. It hurts so bad..._

"I kn-know Koushiro will love you…just as much as you love him." _I'm about to lose it...he needs to leave, I can't let him see me like this.._ "Tai I know this sounds weird…but I-I need for you to le-leave. I ha-have something I need to do..."_For once in your life Tai just leave and don't ask questions._

"Is something wrong?" _Why does he have to be so stubborn why can't he just leave without asking questions..._

"I just have stuff I need to work on."_ Please...just go...I'm not going to be able to keep all my emotions in for too much longer..._

"It's because of what I said isn't it? Do you not want for Kou and I to hook up?"_ Tai and Kou...how lovely...how fucking lovely...no. I can't get angry. I need to be there to help him. I just want for you to be happy Tai..._

"No Tai…I hope you two are really really happy together."_ Please stop asking questions and leave Tai. Please...just don't look at him... don't look at him..._

"Matt…tell me what's wrong."__

"Why can't I be the one to make you happy Tai...everything I do in life is for you and you never realized it. If you need to be Kou then I will pretend to be happy, but just for you Tai. Everything is always just for you."

"Ya-Yama?" _Why is he looking at me like that? Wait...oh god please tell me I didn't say that. Am I losing it that much that I can't tell the difference between thinking and talking..._

"Yes Tai?" _Pretend like it didn't happen and maybe he'll think he imagined it...this will never work.._

"Yama...my beautiful ignorant Yama...I was joking about it being Kou. I needed to see how you would react to me wanting to be with another guy to make sure that you felt the same way about me..." _The same way...not Kou...this..he...does..._

"T-Tai? When you say that you feel the same way I do...what exactly..."

"It means that I love you Yama! I love you I love you I love you!" _He's laughing and crying at the same time...he's so beautiful... "That's why I broke up with Sora…I couldn't stand holding her and kissing her while thinking about you. It's not fair to any of us."_

"Oh Tai, I love you too. This is just too good to be true, I keep waiting to see if I'm going to wake up and realize this was just an amazing _dream." I get to hold him and kiss him and nuzzle him...he's mine...I'm his...  
_  
"Oh don't tell Kou that I used him like that...Joe may not like that too much."

"Sure..whatever." _I'm not sure what he just said but I don't think it's important, what is important is kissing every single inch of his body.  
_

Ryku


End file.
